Polyolefins with moisture barrier properties such as polypropylene and polyethylene have been used to form containers; however, thermoforming of polyolefins is very slow, and therefore expensive, and it is difficult to achieve a glossy appearance after thermoforming polyolefins. Polyester, on the other hand, has no barrier properties, can be easily thermoformed, and can be heated by microwaves, and polyester surfaces can have gloss after thermoforming.